


A Flogging to remember

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has always liked sailing...and sailors. But he likes his new Captain and that leather rod even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flogging to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 'causeimdifferent' posted a promt on Tumblr :) enjoy

Thomas loved the sea. He loved sailing even more.   
He’s also heard rumours about the type of men who tended towards becoming sailors. I mean, a crew composed completely of men, all together in a small space. Anything could happen.  
In the beginning when he had stepped out of line he had dreaded the flogging…but since the arrival of the new captain, his initial displeasure has become a whole lot more pleasurable.   
He had never thought of himself as being a man who liked to be overpowered, he had always enjoyed being bigger and more in control. But this man? He made Thomas’ skin tingle even before contact had been made.  
It had all started when Thomas had been caught by the captain fucking another sailor- and he had thought he was in for it. Big time. When the previous captain had caught any of his men joining together in an ungodly manner they had either been marooned or taken to the nearest country and handed over to the law for a hanging.   
He had not expected to find himself completely naked, bent over the captain’s wooden desk, chest flushed up against the varnished wood, panting for breath.  
“Do you want it again?” the captain growled as he leant over the back of Thomas to bite on his ear  
With a groan he nodded and felt the other man’s sweat sheened skin part from his own as he stood again. Seconds later the whipping rod was being brought back to his arse, the leather making a satisfactory noise in both the air and against his skin.  
“Urrrgg” Thomas half moaned half panted “Oh god..”  
It struck again, receiving both another moan from Thomas and increased heavy breathing from the man holding the rod.   
Twice more the Captain hit before he dropped the whip on to the desk and fell to his knees behind the still bent over sailor.   
He traced the red lines he had made against Thomas’ pale skin, breathing cool breath onto the tender areas before bringing his lips to each one in turn.   
“Do you want more?” He whispered, standing up to push his erection between Thomas’ cheeks. He ran delicate hands up his sides and let his mouth hover just above a spot on Thomas’ shoulder.   
Ahhh, there, that’s when Thomas first felt the spark in the distance between his own skin and the Captains lips.   
“mmmm” Thomas felt himself pushing involuntarily backwards into his Captain who grinned and finally kissed his shoulder, leaving little teeth marks after he pulled away.  
His hands slipped around Thomas’ hips and he pushed himself slowly into him, filling him completely as his tanned hips met Thomas’ pale arse.   
“Maybe I should get caught more often?” Thomas let out a breathy laugh as the Captain pulled back and slammed into him once more.


End file.
